M*A*S*H TV series opening sequence
For many fans of the M*A*S*H TV series, the opening sequence was M*A*S*H. It contained some of the most memorable scenes of each episode and captured the essence of what the show was all about--the choppers carrying wounded to be met by the MASH doctors, nurses and corpsmen running to the landing pad. The sense of urgency is palpable, and the coordination is amazing. In spite of the chaos, every person on the chopper pad seems to know exactly what to do without being told. While the basic structure of the opening sequence remained largely the same during all of the eleven seasons, there were subtle changes from season to season, mostly to accommodate changes in the main cast. Indeed, experienced M*A*S*H viewers can identify the series season simply by watching the opening sequence. A special extended opening sequence, which few know about, was also used for the first broadcast of the Pilot episode. But this was not used during in syndication and so was forgotten until it came back in Pilot episode on the DVD set. This special sequence will be detailed later in this article. Scenes in the opening sequence The opening sequence of M*A*S*H comprised a montage of up to 16 scenes, overlaid with actor's credits for the main cast, all done to the instrumental accompaniment of Suicide is Painless. From season to season, one or more of these scenes would be changed, actor's credits would be added or removed, or a different arrangement of the theme music would be attempted. The list below details the 16 scenes and also the variants which were used in later seasons. *'Scene 1': Radar, back to camera, looking at two distant choppers as the come into view over the Goat Buttes surrounding the Fox Ranch (now Malibu Creek State Park). **Scene 1B: Clipped version without Radar--used after Radar left the series. *'Scene 2': View of two choppers from the rear panning to starboard **Scene 2B: View of two choppers, more distant and from higher up and starboard quarter *'Scene 3': Overhead view of the MASH camp. This is actually the camp set as used in the MASH film. *'Scene 4': An ambulance drives into the camp. *'Scene 5': Close up of a chopper, with a casualty on the starboard pannier. An arm can be seen dangling from the pannier. **Scene 5B: Close up of a different chopper, casualty on pannier now totally wraped in blanket, no arm dangling. *'Scene 6': The famous scene of the 5 running nurses. *'Scene 7': Men running, seen through a camouflage net. *'Scene 8': Two choppers on approach for landing, Hawkeye and a group watching in foreground. *'Scene 9': Men running up steps. *'Scene 10': A chopper lands. *'Scene 11': Hawkeye's group including Dish, Radar and *Mulcahy gets up and moves towards chopper. *'Scene 12': Another chopper lands. *'Scene 13': Trapper's group moves towards a chopper. **Scene 13B: B.J. running towards a chopper. **Scene 13C: B.J. at a chopper, looks up and nods. **Scene 13D: B.J. with a mustache, nods. *'Scene 14': Close up of Hawkeye as he looks over a casualty. *'Scene 15': Overhead view of casualties being unloaded from choppers *'Scene 16': Two jeeps with casualties moving downslope from the chopper pad to the hospital. Hawkeye is in the first jeep, Trapper in the second. **Scene 16B: zoomed in view so that part of the second jeep is not visible. This is done so that Trapper, who has left the series, is not in the scene. (work in progress) Category:M*A*S*H research topics